


Distraction

by orphan_account



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Angels, Blood, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-01
Updated: 2000-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the ways in which Rosiel makes use of Katan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Fic as old as sin, probably actually pre-2000.

"God created us with the ability to feel pleasure, and then denied us that pleasure. He created us with the ability to procreate, and then denied us the right to procreate. Like placing the Tree of Knowledge in the Garden of Eden to tempt those first humans, He gave us the ability and the desire but not the right... What do you think God is, Katan? He is just a cruel scientist, playing with us as if we were dolls.

"Perhaps he gave us these desires and abilities to make us perfect, somehow; to give us a moving force, a will, a conflict within; and the ban is simply a practical consideration, to stop the spreading of inferior genetic material, to control us, to keep His experiment confined and precise. Whatever the case, He does not care for us, He does not love us, and He has left us to manage on our own. He is the phantom madness of our kind, there to keep us in our place even long after that confinement has become redundant.

"God is very useful to the likes of me, and of Sevotharte... to those of us who wish to rule. We simply have to rule in His name, and all power is ours."

A series of small flames flickered in the dimly lit room. Their wavering reflections were spattered across pink water, its surface as calm and still as the delicate form reclining in it. Rosiel's eyelids fluttered close. His breathing had grown slow and deep, his body unmoving as its energy sapped along with the slow red stream from his arm.

Rosiel's body was practically invulnerable, and so intoxication was, to him, an impossibility. When he desired the lull and mindlessness of that state, he bled himself.

Katan poured another bowl full of clear water to wash the ivory-handled knife.

Rosiel shifted, turning lazy gleaming eyes to his silver-haired lackey. Katan was sitting silently by his bath, waiting for orders. Despite Katan's carefully expressionless face, Rosiel knew he worried, as he always did when Rosiel did this... and yet he was ready to cut into Rosiel's flesh again if ordered. To do whatever he desired him to do. Carefully educated. Completely loyal. Completely his.

Rosiel smiled.

"What do you think?" Rosiel asked, shifting his attention to the strands of his own shimmering hair floating gently in the water.

"God took away from my kind both the desire and the ability to feel pleasure, to fulfil ourselves. It was you who gave the ability back to me."

"And yet you hardly ever make use of it... do you?"

"It is enough for me, to be by your side." 

*

It was the truth. Rosiel-sama was his parent, his creator... his God, and Katan preferred him to the hidden one angels spoke of. He did not need to question his loyalty, because he loved. And because he knew Rosiel needed it, he added, "To dwell in the presence of your beauty." And that, also, was the truth.

He could practically feel Rosiel's pleasure at those words.

The three-winged angel unwound himself slowly, rising and stepping out of the water. Katan moved to pour warm water over his lithe form, washing away the traces of blood. 

Drying himself delicately, Rosiel searched out Katan's eyes, a small smile playing across his rosy lips. The shadows hid his face, and the candle-light reflected from the golden eyes, making it impossible to read their expression as he spoke. "I will not go to bed alone tonight."

Katan remained silent as Rosiel wrapped a silken robe around himself.

_Beautiful Rosiel... A part of you is inside me already, has been ever since he fed me your feather... Even before that... That part is always desiring to re-enter you, to twine together with you, binding us in a knot of flesh and soul._

"Come," Rosiel said, voice brimming with unsaid words, and took hold of Katan's wrist.

Katan followed him through the empty quarters, past the pillared hallway and the high balcony, Rosiel's naked feet leaving small puddles of water on the stone floor, droplets from his hair spattering on the ground where he walked.

The lavish bedroom opened before them, and Rosiel's hand fell from Katan's wrist as he walked to the bed and slipped out of the robe. He turned to his son and held out his hand. "Come."

Katan joined him, and allowed Rosiel's hands to snake inside his jacket, letting it fall to the ground as it was pushed away from his shoulders. Rosiel began to unbutton Katan's shirt, luminous eyes nailed to his.

"You must desire me," he said.

"I do." _Why would I lie?_

"I only require your body next to mine this night, nothing more. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Rosiel-sama."

"Good." A smile played across his lips as he moved to unbutton Katan's trousers.

And so that night Katan lay next to Rosiel between the perfumed silken sheets, his arms wound around that small, perfect body. The scent of Rosiel's hair surrounded him last thing before he closed his eyes, and its memory on the pillow next to him greeted him when he awoke.

***

Katan watched silently, as always, as Rosiel petted Dobiel's hair while the angel sucked on a perfect finger. A drop of blood escaped Dobiel's mouth, and Rosiel caught it with his other hand, bringing it up to Dobiel's mouth to let him lick off the last traces. "There, there... Careful. That's enough for today..." Rosiel said gently, his smile perfectly loving. "If you'll be good, perhaps I'll let you sleep next to me tonight... Hm?"

Rosiel gave Katan a glance, a dreamy smile playing across his lips as Dobiel kissed his wrist, then turned his full attention back on his pet. "Good boy, Dobiel..."

Katan set down the tray with the letters, and left.

Rosiel abused him as much as, if not more than, all his other servants - pets - those mindless creatures who no longer knew any reality beyond worshipping him. That night had been no special favour, because Rosiel gave no special favours - as if it was a matter of pride, whatever good he bestowed he expected to be paid back in pain.

Katan didn't mind. Because he knew he was needed.

But still, he yearned... for the scraps of affection, for some reminder of what he knew Rosiel felt for him.

After a week of running errands, with hardly more than a glance from Rosiel, Katan was invited with a few sharp words to join him again on the bed. As soon as they settled, Rosiel buried himself into the covers and went to sleep, without so much as a word to Katan. Katan awoke to a lonely bed once again, and was ignored for two days, until Rosiel required him again.

That night, knowing it would soon be over again, Katan lay awake for long hours, refusing to fall asleep. He watched Rosiel's sleeping face, at peace for once, all pretense wiped away, leaving behind an innocent, childlike expression. It was his hidden face; the one that he didn't allow anyone to see... anyone but Katan.

This was how he knew. This was the one thing that was only his.

Memories flashed through Katan's mind, of the time spent as Rosiel's ward. The things the beautiful angel had taught him, back then, before this alien pain had come into Rosiel's mind, twisted it, caused these panics, these cruelties, that overwhelming need to control... At that time Rosiel had looked upon him without holding back gentleness. 

Katan loved Rosiel, because he had needed Rosiel once and hadn't been turned away; and because now Rosiel needed him. Katan would protect him from the monsters in his mind, and from whoever dared to oppose or threaten his body. From anything.

And he desired...

The darkness and the shrouds hanging around the bed hid them. Rosiel's breathing was heavy; his sleep was deep. No-one would know.

Katan placed his lips gently against Rosiel's, the touch light and inobtrusive, worshipful.

Katan honestly did not want anything but to worship Rosiel. To love him. To become one with him; this most magnificent being, who needed him so much he had to hurt him.

Katan felt the lips under his shift, and pulled back. Long-nailed fingertips brushed against his cheek.

"Alexiel..."

Katan's heart froze.

Rosiel's eyes opened slowly, and detected him. The softness receded, and was replaced with amusement. "Ah," he intoned.

Katan pulled himself away from Rosiel's arms, sitting up on the bed, away from him. He swallowed, and could feel his body shivering as in a fever.

Rosiel's arms snaked up around him from behind, his chest pressed against Katan's back, soft hair falling across his skin as Rosiel rested his chin delicately against Katan's shoulder. "What now, pet?" Rosiel purred. "Are you jealous? You know you have no right. Alexiel is a high angel, my twin, fierce and beautiful. How do you think you compare?"

"I should not presume to, Rosiel-sama," Katan answered. "I am happy just to..." His mind swam. "Just to..." He couldn't force the words out.

Rosiel kissed the back of Katan's neck gently. "A lie, Katan? How unlike you."

He did not resist when Rosiel pulled him back on the bed, pressing him against the sheets, but he could not hold back a gasp of surprise when he felt soft moist lips trail small kisses across his chest.

Rosiel's nails drew languid patterns across sensitive skin, tiny prompts to jolt reactions out of his body. Katan twitched as he felt an embarrassing reaction, and opened his mouth to protest, but Rosiel stopped him with a whispered "Hush."

Sweet-tasting lips closed over Katan's mouth and muted his strangled whimper as fingers closed tightly around his involuntary erection, beginning to tug gently.

Katan in his purity had never felt these sensations before; like trickles of electricity through his flesh. They had him groaning into Rosiel's mouth even as a tongue probed gently between his lips. Another hand searched out Katan's side and slid along its sensitive skin as Rosiel moved his mouth down, tasting the sweat on Katan's neck.

"Ah... Ro... Rosiel... sama..."

"Tell me now, Katan," Rosiel whispered exquisitely, slowing the movements of his hand on Katan to a faint, rhythmic caress.

"Beautiful... beyond... everything... Wondrous..."

Katan gasped for air as a rewarding caress sent another jolt through him.

"More..."

Even now, this was required from him. To pay for pleasure. "Like sunshine..." he breathed. Hot, bright, warming, blinding. "Like moonlight..." Cold, distant, perfect, ethereal. "Eternal..."

"Ahh..." Rosiel smiled in the darkness, mouth falling open in pleasure. "You say it so I believe it... Katan..."

Katan let out a strangled sigh as his creator moved down, laying an occasional kiss on his chest, one hand still gripping him while the other moved to lift one of his legs to the side.

Katan gasped suddenly and bent back in sensation as he felt a wet, warm mouth close over himself.

Rosiel had twined one arm around Katan's leg to keep him still while his other accompanied his mouth. Katan struggled to move his hips, sounds of unprecedented sensation escaping him, his mind a mesh of anxieties and desires. They were so wild and vulnerable he thought they would break him apart... The pressure was building up inside him and he let out a choked cry, helpless before that strange force.

Slowly Rosiel's mouth slipped away from him, the hand ceasing its motion. Rosiel raised himself above the heavily breathing cherubim, brushing his thumb across Katan's flushed face. His eyes grew soft, and an amused smile played across his lips. "How badly do you desire me?" he asked, voice heavy with emotion.

"Rosiel-sama... I am yours... I..."

"Tell me..."

"I am starved for you. I am thirsty for you. No matter how much I receive... it is never enough..."

"Am I that lovely, then?"

"You are my world, Rosiel-sama. Without you there is nothing."

"You only have eyes for me..." Rosiel bent down, shimmering hair falling in cascades around Katan's face as Rosiel covered his mouth with his own once more. "You are all mine... Only mine... My beautiful one."

Movements flowing like a cat's, Rosiel brought his leg over Katan's body, stradling his stomach.

_I want to feel something beautiful inside me._

Katan's body jerked in surprise and pleasure.

Rosiel sighed deliciously, smiling in the darkness as he slowly pushed his hips around the slick swollen member. It had been a long, long while since he had last done this, and yet his body remembered the lovely rub, that unique sensation of being filled, of being a part of someone else.

He bent down to trace his fingertips and breath across the gasping face of this person he could not live without, drinking the sweet aroma of his surrender, forgetting physical pleasure for the moment; until he felt Katan thrust up helplessly. Smiling, he laid a small kiss on Katan's lips, and started moving.

***

A couple of hours later Rosiel lay against Katan's chest, slowly shifting along with his steady breathing. Dishevelled silken hair spread across both their naked bodies. He studied Katan's sleeping face drowsily, thoughtlessly, and listened to the hiss of wire tentacles in his blood stream. He did not think. He did not think. He did not think.

Rosiel closed his eyes.


End file.
